dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Queen
Details *'Title:' 추리의 여왕 / Churiui Yeowang *'Also known as:' Queen of Mystery *'Genre:' Mystery, comedy *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 Season 1 *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Apr-05 to 2017-May-25 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Mystery Queen OST Synopsis Seol Ok has always wanted to become a police officer for her entire life. One day, she gets to know a passionate detective. And, he gives her an opportunity to make her dream come true. They work on mysterious cases together. --KBSWorld Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/5OL95HYexVw User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Choi Kang Hee as Yoo Sul Ok **Song Soo Hyun as young Sul Ok *Kwon Sang Woo as Ha Wan Seung *Lee Won Geun as Hong Joon Oh *Shin Hyun Bin as Jung Ji Won ;People around Sul Ok *Kim Hyun Sook as Kyung Mi (Sul Ok's friend) *Yoon Hee Suk as Kim Ho Chul (Sul Ok's husband) *Jun Soo Jin as Kim Ho Soon (Sul Ok's sister-in-law) *Park Joon Geum as Park Kyung Suk (Sul Ok's mother-in-law) ;People around Wan Seung *Ahn Kil Kang as Bae Kwang Tae *Kim Min Jae as Lee Dong Ki *Jang Kwang as Ha Jae Ho *Yang Ik Joon as Jang Do Jang ;Others *Park Byung Eun as Woo Sung Ha *Jung In Ki as Jang Woo Sup *Lee Yoo Joon as Park Won Hee *Jung Kyung Ho as Jung Sang Won *Lee Shi Won as Seo Hyun Soo *Lee Yong Nyuh as Kyung Suk's friend *Baek Hyun Joo (백현주) as Kyung Suk's friend *Gil Hae Yun as Kyung Suk's friend *Park Myung Shin as Sul Ok's mother *Lee Dae Yeon as Sul Ok's father *Hong Kyung as gangster *Ahn Se Ha as police *Gong Da Im as police *Park Sang Hwi as police *Kim Hyun Bin as Cha Hee Chul (ep 3-6) *Lee Ho Jae as Cha Hee Chul's grandfather (ep 3-5) *Song Ki Yoon (성기윤) as Cha Yong Chool (ep 3-4, Hee Chul's father) *Lee Chae Kyung as Lee Myung Hee (ep 3-5, Hee Chul's mother) *Jung Min Sung as Yong Chool's friend (ep 4-5) *Han Ki Woong as Cha Min Woo / Noh Doo Gil (ep 7-8) *Cha Min Ji as Go Joo Yun Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Bae Kyung Soo *'Producer:' Lee Young Bum *'Directors:' Kim Jin Woo, Yoo Young Eun *'Screenwriter:' Lee Sung Min (이성민) Episode Ratings *''See Mystery Queen/Episode Ratings'' Notes *This drama was written by a rookie writer who won a screenplay competition held by KBS. ---- Season 2 *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Feb-28 to 2018-Apr-19 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Mystery Queen 2 OST Synopsis Queen of Mystery is back! Housewife-turned-investigator Seolok and passionate detective Wanseung collaborate to solve mysterious cases and cure the hearts of those who were wounded by crimes along the way. --KBSWorld User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Choi Kang Hee as Yoo Sul Ok **Song Soo Hyun as young Sul Ok *Kwon Sang Woo as Ha Wan Seung *Lee Da Hee as Jung Hee Yun / Seo Hyun Soo *Park Byung Eun as Woo Sung Ha *Kim Hyun Sook as Kim Kyung Mi ;Joong Jin Police Department *Kim Won Hae as Jo In Ho (Criminal Department Chief) *Oh Min Suk as Gye Sung Woo (team leader) *Hong Ki Hoon as Yook Seung Hwa (sergeant) *Kim Jong Soo as Chief Shin Jang Goo *Kwon Min Ah as Shin Na Ra (police officer) ;Mystery Corps *Kim Min Sang as Hwang Jae Min (team leader) *Min Sung Wook as Corporal Gong Han Min *Jang Yoo Sang as Kim Moon Ki *DinDin as MC J Bang Jae Soon *?? as Noh Joon (MC J's manager) *?? as Yang Ae Ra *Kim Jong Hyun (김종현) as Lee Sun Ho (officer) ;People around Ha Wan Seung *Kim Tae Woo as Ha Ji Seung *Park Ji Il as Kang Bo Gook / Secretary Kim ;Others *Lee Yong Nyeo *Park Joon Geum as Park Kyung Suk *Jung In Ki as Jang Woo Sup *Ahn Kil Kang as Bae Kwang Tae *Jun Soo Kyung as Nam Bok Soon *Song Young Jae *Kim Hyung Min *Hong Soo Hyun as Seo Hyun Soo / Jo Hyun Ah *Park Min Soo as Kim Won Jae *Kim Joon Won (김준원) as Won Jae's father *Kim Joo Ryung (김주령) as Won Jae's mother *Uhm Chae Young (엄채영) as Seo Ye Na *Jang Kwang as Ha Jae Ho *Park Yong (박용) *Jo Woo Ri as Yoon Mi Joo *Lee Moon Soo as Lee Hwang Shik *Kim Jin Yeop as Lee In Ho *Jang In Sup as Woo Chul *Ha Hoe Jung (하회정) as Go Shi Hwan *Dong Ha as Park Ki Bum *Bae Ho Geun (배호근) as Kim Young Sun *Lee Moon Jung (이문정) as Park In Ae *Park Young Soo (박영수) as Oh Sung Tae *Ha Yoon Kyung (하윤경) as Kang Joo Yun *Park Kyu Young (박규영) as Jang Se Yun *Hwang Young Hee as Park Kyung Ja *Hong Sung Duk (홍성덕) as Jang Myung Hoon *Baek Seung Chul (백승철) as Ki Yong Sup *Lee Ji Hyun as Lee Young Sook *Song Ji Ho as Won Joo Suk (trenchcoat man) Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Bae Kyung Soo *'Producer:' Seo Byung Chul (서병철) *'Director:' Choi Yoon Suk, Yoo Young Eun *'Screenwriter:' Lee Sung Min (이성민) Episode Ratings *''See Mystery Queen 2/Episode Ratings'' Recognitions *'2018 32nd KBS Drama Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (Kim Hyun Sook) External Links *Official site (Season 1) *Official site (Season 2) *English Wikipedia (Season 1) *English Wikipedia (Season 2) *Korean Wikipedia (Season 1) *Korean Wikipedia (Season 2) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:KDrama2018 Category:KBS Category:Crime Category:Mystery